mackenziezieglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Hyland
Brooke Marie Hyland (born January 30, 1998) was the oldest dancer of the group in the show. She is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland and the older sister of Josh and Paige Hyland. She graduated high school in 2016, and then later went on to Ohio University, where she later graduated in 2019 with degrees in Marketing and Management Information Systems. Brooke used to be one of Abby's favorites,[2] but as she got older, she began to lose some interest in dance. On multiple occasions, Brooke has expressed a desire to quit dance to become a cheerleader. She is a very talented acrobatics dancer, known for her contortion tricks. Brooke dreams to one day perform in Cirque Du Soleil.[3] Outside of Dance Moms, Brooke was a member of a more senior dance group at the Abby Lee Dance Company, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside her sister. On July 24, 2012, Brooke's first music single "Summer Love Song" was released on iTunes, and at one point, made it to number nine. On August 13, 2013, she released her debut album. Following the physical altercation saw in Big Trouble in the Big Apple, Brooke, Paige, and Kelly left the show, and court battles ensued thereafter. She, like other members of her family, is not expected to return to the show. Trivia *Brooke's solos frequently were not broadcast, because she was in older age categories than the other dancers in the cast, and the show was looking for the drama involved in team members competing against one another.[8] *Brooke, Paige, and Kelly have all tweeted that they will be in the movie [http://www.untappedmovie.com/ Untapped], with details coming July 29, 2014. *Brooke's favorite subject in school is math.[3] *She is a straight-A student.[9] *Brooke says in a magazine interview that the show does not show her actual personality, portraying her as never laughing or smiling. She has told similar stories at Meet and Greet events.[10][11] *When a fan asked who Maddie's closest friend at Abby Lee Dance Company, Melissa responded that Brooke was.[12]B *Both Maddie and Mackenzie have stated how close they are to Brooke. Mackenzie has said that she and Brooke are really close, and she considers her as an older sister.[13] Maddie has said that Brooke is her inspiration.[14] *Brooke has stated that her best friend in the cast is Maddie because they have the most in common.[15] *Even though Brooke wasn't seen performing "Born to Dance" (also known as "A Child is Born") in the season two episode Brooke's Turning Point due to her wanting to try out for cheerleading and it was rechoreographed to not feature her, the dance was rechoreographed to feature her when she and the girls performed the dance at JUMP Dance Convention, West Coast Dance Explosion and on The View. *She released a song on iTunes called "Summer Love Song" and released a debut album called "Brooke Hyland." *She is a fan of the NHL's Pittsburgh Penguins. *Her favorite style of dance to watch is acrobatic.[3] *Her favorite thing about dance is spending time with her friends and beautiful costumes.[3] *Her favorite dances to perform was "Twilight" and "Where Have All The Children Gone," and her least favorite was "Silver Spoons."[15] *During the third season, Abby began stating that Brooke and Paige were not really part of her studio, but only showed up to shoot the show.[16] *When Kelly was asked why Brooke is shorter than Paige, Kelly responded that her own sister, mother and grandmother are short. *Brittany Pent is her role model.needed *She got braces at some point during the show. Like Paige's, they were removed by early May 2014.[17] *The Notebook is her favorite movie.needed *Spicy food and seafood are her favorite types of food.needed *Her favorite acrobatic trick is the handstand twist.needed *Her favorite city is Los Angeles.needed *She enjoys performing dance routines that have a dark theme to them.[3] *Besides dance, she likes spending time with her friends.[3] *She doesn't know what she would be if she doesn't end up being a dancer.[3] *Sutton Foster is one of her biggest inspirations.[18] *When Brooke was younger, a golf cart ran over her foot, and the doctors said she may not dance again. After she got surgery, she couldn't leave her house, but the first day she could be a dance competition. She ended up winning the National title, and she named that as her proudest moment.[19] Abby appears to refer to the incident during a fight with Kelly at the end of Night of the Living Dancers, saying she was the first one in the hospital when Kelly's husband drove over her kid's foot, and was in the room hugging her. *Her favorite color is purple.[3] *Her Zodiac sign is Aquarius. *Brooke and Kendall are the only ones of the group who haven't forgotten a solo onstage at a competition. *Brooke's mother Kelly used to dance at Abby Lee Dance Company, but she quit at the age of 14 to become a cheerleader.[20] *Abby calls her "Brooding Brooke" due to her lack of interest in dance. *A mass stabbing incident, covered in national and international news, occurred at her high school in April 2014. Twenty-five were injured, with no fatalities. *Brooke has stated that on multiple occasions that the show didn't show her true personality, instead portrayed her as not laughing or smiling. *With the time that Brooke has been featured on Dance Moms, she has done approximately 17 solos. Page Content Credit Category:Friends Category:Dance Moms Category:Dancer